


The More the Merrier!

by jazzme26



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzme26/pseuds/jazzme26
Summary: How Max is handling the news of the newest member of the family leading up to the birth. Let's start the countdown, shall we?





	The More the Merrier!

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a bigger story, but i'm too impatient to wait that long. New characters will be introduces here, but their stories will come later.
> 
> The last names of Greenwood and Santos is credited to Forestwater

The More the Merrier!

Chapter 1: Start the Countdown

Max woke up one night to a very strong shock to his system. He was in a middle of a sleepover with Neil, Nikki, and Mimi at Mimi's house when the event had occurred. He look around the room to see what caused him to wake, only to see that there was nothing around. He knew that it wasn’t Neil, as he had taken to wear a discharge bracelet before he went to bed after discovering his new abilities during the past summer.

He was about to get up when he saw Mimi suddenly pop awake in her bed and suddenly getting out of the bed. Max figured she didn't even see him as she ran out of the room. Seeing that he wasn't about to go back to sleep any time soon, he decide to follow her. Leaving the room, and seeing that the room next to her's was opening where it had been close when they all had gone to sleep, Max look inside and saw that she was attending to her new baby brother, Brandon.

Mimi, seeing that her little brother was fine was about to place him back into his crib, but saw Max and spoke up,

"Hey Max, sorry if I woke you up." she said, as she placed Brandon back into his crib.

"It's okay. I was already awake when you ran out. What was up with him? I didn't even hear him cry." he asked as walk next to her to looked into the crib.

"Oh, he didn't cry. My bond with him makes it possible to sense his discomfort before he gets to that point. No, something shocked him and that caused him to wake up. I just came to make sure he was alright." she said as they watch Brandon slowly go back to sleep.

"What about you? Why are you up?" she asked as they both walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

“I don’t really know how to explain it, but something shocked me awake. I just don’t know what it was that caused it since Neil has his bracelet on.” he said as he took the glass of water from her.

Mimi simply hummed as she sip her water, looking up in thought. Max recognized that as her thinking face and decided to wait till she answer him back. He was almost finished with his water, when he saw a shift on her face to a face that he was intimately familiar with and, at the same time, hated when it was being directed at him. It was her ‘I know something you don’t know’ smile. I was similar to her other smiles, but his one comfort from this was that she tends to relish in what she knows when she in that mood. In this case, it helped that she seem very excited about what every it is that she knows since she basically glowing.

“What is it?” he said as they both place their cup in the sink and head back to her room.

Mimi giggled as she leaned towards his ear to whisper into his ear. She than proceeded to laugh quite loudly when he made a shock face and than proceeding to yelled “WHAT THE FUCK” so loudly that he woke up Neil and Nikki, who looked towards the two in sleepy confusion.


End file.
